1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retarder control device and control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle such as a dump truck is equipped with an auxiliary braking device for braking so as to prevent a vehicle speed from being excessive when a vehicle goes down a long slope. There is known an auxiliary braking device, being called an exhaust brake, that throttles an exhaust throttle valve provided in an exhaust pipe to increase exhaust resistance when an exhaust gas is exhausted from an engine, thereby obtaining a braking force (for instance, see Patent Document 1).
There is also known an auxiliary braking device called a retarder. This transmits an instruction to a braking device or a retarder braking device provided separately from the braking device and controls a vehicle speed to be constant (for instance, see Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-176692
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-264804